


He was a king.

by shaardom



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Multi, light spoilers about the whole series probably, loads of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaardom/pseuds/shaardom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take at Adam's birthday. In which the pack sneaks in his room in the college dorms to set everything up for an unforgettable event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I was hanging around on Tumblr and saw it was Adam's birthday and I couldn't possibly not write about it. I know there will be countless fics but please, give mine a chance too. Hopefully, it's not as lame as I am. (I wrote it while listening to Lemonade Mouth's music which gives a really good idea of the overall mood. Bubbly.)

"It's your fucking birthday, you're supposed to receive presents."

Adam's reply was lost under Blue, Gansey and Henry's enthusiastic cheers. Ronan took advantage of it to shove few boxes in his arms. So much for the carefulness.

He cleared his throat, attempting to keep his composure. A giant red ribbon tickled the tip of his nose. He suppressed a sneeze.

"Thank you."

There were also birthday cards, including one from Gansey's sister, Helen. If he knew, he... have no idea what he would have done anyway. Something to prevent them from putting this up.

His birthday was not his favorite day of the year. It rhymed with hiding and trying even harder to be forgotten by his parents. His father, especially. He did not expect this year's to be any different, minus the hiding part. College was nearly over but he wanted to keep attending his classes until the very end, hence why he was mentally prepared to spend the day alone, packing his things to return to the Barns. He should have known better.

The whole pack snuck in his tiny room in the dorms friday morning and they spent the whole day making everything perfect for him. When he came back from his last class, he had been startled — this was literally a different room — but also felt elated. Blue explained him how she convinced her mother to allow her out of the state. Gansey and Henry spoke about the road trip. Ronan would occasionally speak up to point out something silly they did, or something even worse they did not thought of doing. He listened, enjoying his friend's presence on this not-so-special day.

Then, midnight came. The embarrassing moments too. Which included gifts and songs. In other words, nothing he was used to. The cake, the candles... he had even been able to make a wish !

"That's too much, really—"

"Not today, Adam."

Gansey was happy and excited enough for both, but Adam took upon himself to force a shy smile on his features.

"You're the worst. _All of you._ "

He meant the opposite but there was no need to clarify.

"How did you even plan all that behind my back ?"

It sound like a complain. He was still mildly amazed by his decorated room. Not a single corner had been left behind.

"Easy," Henry replied. "You have too many things to do to mind us."

"You can open them later," Gansey told him, referring to the gifts. "We're not nearly done celebrating."

"Keep in mind that I take morning classes."

"We're not even sunday night yet, don't be such a spoilsport."

Blue and him glanced at each other. It was just Gansey being himself. Using words less than ten percent of the world population knew about. Adam allowed them to drag him around to place his gifts in a safe place before returning to the middle of the room.

"Where's the crown ?" Blue told Ronan. "We can't celebrate properly without the crown."

"What crown ?" Adam asked. "There's no way I'm wearing a crown."

He crossed his arms on his chest to emphasize his point.

"Come on !" Henry said. "He even went through the trouble of..."

The said person looked at him with murderous intents. He didn't had a death wish. Therefore, he stopped talking. It was too late to help it though. He got back at it less than a minute later.

"Our point is, what's a king without his crown ?" Henry asked.

Adam narrowed his eyes.

"Gansey."

The said person let out an embarrassed chuckle. Ronan snorted, muttering something about Adam being silly.

"Ronan without Chainsaw ?" Henry retorted.

This time, Ronan shot him an unkind look. Henry seem to do everything to get on his nerves. And it seem to work.

"I don't know !" Adam nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Can you just—"

He gave up on protesting as Gansey found the requested item and handed it to Blue, who crowned him right away. He stopped mostly because he still had a soft spot for her. That said... he wasn't sure whether he'll be able to deal with this all day long. It was enjoyable though. He wish he had more time to look at the what Ronan dreamt for him. It did not felt heavy on his head in spite of the ornaments— he highly suspected them to be real gold and precious stones. Dream things did not had the same physical properties but they sure had the same value. For instance, the dreamt car did not even need an engine. His thoughts started to wander. Did Ronan even knew how much this could cost ? Not that he would care.

Adam took a deep breath and kept thanking them. Sticking to politeness when not knowing what to do was Gansey's strategy. He had to admit that it was tremendously efficient.

"Don't mention it," Henry said, waving it off. "You look great. Like, gold really goes well with your hair..."

Ronan sighed. Was Cheng hitting on Parrish ? For real ?

"Anyway." Henry kept going, unimpressed. "We can stay up all night or sleep and do things tomorrow."

"What things ?" Adam asked.

"Great things."

"I have to warn you though," Gansey started. "Helen absolutely wanted to be a part of it."

Adam did not knew whether to worry or feel appalled. He already got over his pride.

"Let's leave the great things for tomorrow."

There were already too many things to process. He wondered about where his roommate disappeared off to. Gansey most likely had something to do with it. He did not ask anything in spite of his strong desire to do so. Blue patted his shoulder as she noticed his furrowed brows. She sympathized. Having them for friends was not always easy.

"Where will you sleep though ?"

He wanted them to stay, but there were two beds for five people. Gansey did not look bothered. Adam thought they were not able to deal with small spaces. He was wrong, obviously.

"Well, here. If that doesn't bother you."

There was a question lingering in the air. He was not able to answer straight away.

"I... not at all. But what about my roommate ?"

"It's alright, we checked."

Henry's answer was not satisfying, but he took it. He will let them get away with nearly everything tonight. This was too beautiful to keep questionning it.

"Guess it's fine, then."

His room was made into a mess of covers and pillows in no time. At this point, he noticed the balloons on the beds. Blue and Henry joined their talents to wind Ronan up. This obviously had to end with them throwing pillows at each other. Chainsaw retreated in a corner of the room. His crown never fell. He laughed more than he ever did.

They were close from one am, and he was a king.

They turned off the lights at some point, but their chatter did not stop. If two people shared a bed, that would leave someone aside. Everyone ended up laying on the ground. Even Adam, although everyone told him not to. Kings do not enjoy their comfort alone. Plus, the heavy blankets and the pillows made the floor cosy.

"Wake me up early. Please."

He did not want to waste the day sleeping. Blue nodded. She doubted any of them will sleep much. They were too excited.

Adam searched for Ronan's hand in the dark and eventually found it. Even though Ronan was not known for being the cheerful and outgoing type, he came. He started tracing abstract figures on the back of Adam's hand, as he often did. Adam turned his head to whisper in Ronan's ear.

"A crown, Lynch ? _Really ?_ "

Adam's breath tickled him and he felt himself grinning widely. Adam had still no idea whether he should keep the crown. It felt so out of the place and yet... it was so pretty. Ronan dreamt it for him. His birthday. His friends. His crown.

These were such vain thoughts.

Blue felt him shaking slightly as he laughed. Ronan huffed. Adam gently nudged his shoulder. He stopped giving his actions a second thought. Otherwise, he'd never enjoy himself. Today and today only, he'd give up on his boundaries.

" _Shut up, Parrish._ "

Henry sat up before he replied.

"A revolution already ?"

Blue tugged on his sleeve. She wanted him to lay down again.

"I'd say, intimacy. Now shh."

"Long live the king !"

Gansey laughed quietly. There was no intimacy in sleeping there but they didn't complain. Adam brushed his lips against Ronan's jaw then closed his eyes. Ronan Lynch wouldn't be the same person if he did not sometimes feel so far away. Adam learned to respect that distance Ronan put between the world and him. It didn't change anything about how close they were.

He closed his eyes, still holding on Ronan's hand. He wished he could bottle up the moment for the bad days. That said... the idea of a bad day was surreal.

He opened them and remained silent, allowing his amazement to show on his features. Someone released a jar of fireflies in the room, creating a sky of moving stars. He thought this was Gansey's idea, because of his heavily romantic tendancies. But only Ronan could bring such wonders to this world.

Reality felt like a dream. Adam did not mind. He watched the flickering lights until his eyes started watering because he kept them open for too long.

He closed them and allowed himself to drift away. It wasn't a fairytale's magic, something fragile which will disappear and leave him clueless. He knew that nothing will change when he wakes up.

They were close from two am and he was a king.


	2. Saturday morning (or : what happened later on).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the pack investigates for hornets, attempting to make their picnic spot safer than life. (Probably not all there is to it.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can listen to Owl City's album 'maybe I'm dreaming' while reading this; I listened to it while writing. More happy!Adam and more fooling around because that's definitely what we need in our lives. Enjoy !

The morning lights entered the room as Adam woke up. He didn't need anyone to shake the sleepiness out of him. Someone had placed his crown few inches away to prevent him from getting hurt while sleeping. He sat up too fast. All his friends were still here, laying in a mess of tangled bodies. It was real then.

They really slept there, on the floor of his tiny room.

He carefully stood up, trying his best not to step on anyone. The pile of gifts he was given few hours ago briefly caught his eyes. He sighed quietly. Chainsaw flapped her wings, staring at him with a disturbingly intense gaze. He hushed her before disappearing in the bathroom. He did the basics, then stormed out, still holding his hairbrush.

"Wake up, sleepyheads !"

Bits of his bubbly mood from the previous night remained. Today was a special day. He could accept gifts and celebrate without feeling guilty. Henry jumped on his feet, then stumbled towards him.

"You're an early bird, aren't you ? The prettier ones are."

Ronan looked like he had something to say, but his body was still trapped between dream and reality. Adam knelt next to him and stroked his cheek. Seeing Ronan in that state was always worrisome. He ignored Henry's input to focus solely on the dreamer. Ronan shuddered as he regained the full control of his body. He briefly glanced at Adam. Henry pretended to be stabbed by daggers as Ronan glared at him.

"Keep hitting on Parrish and you'll get hit _for real_."

"Look, he's threatening one of your subjects," Henry complained. "As a king, you're supposed to protect me !"

Gansey rolled on his back. The rising voices slowly woke him up. Blue still slept peacefully.

"Alright," Adam laughed. "Ronan, I'd appreciate it if you stopped threatening my subjects."

He leaned forward to kiss the tip of Ronan's nose.

"Fine."

Ronan sat up, tossing few pearls aside. Adam was curious as to which dream bring them in his hands, but he didn't ask. Henry found another threat to his safety as he noticed Adam's hairbrush.

"You're not going to allow that anywhere near your head, are you ?"

"Why, what's wrong with it ?"

Henry sighed deeply.

"The thing itself is wrong."

Ronan noticed Adam's struggle and decided to help.

"Then give him a better one already."

Henry rolled his eyed then walked across the room to search for his own hairbrush.

"I'll be right back," Ronan whispered. "You won't have to deal with him more than ten minutes."

"I'll be fine," Adam replied. "Just go."

Ronan shook his head in disapproval as Henry returned with a supposedly upgraded version of the item. Gansey and Blue finally woke up. Adam allowed the former to take care of his messy hair. Everything was fine as long as he did not question it. It was not about being dependant. It was his birthday, and that's what friends do.

Ronan returned to the sight of Henry and Gansey discussing the quality of Adam's hairbrush while the said person listened with a slightly amused look.

Blue was the last one to wake up. She stated that nothing could compare to her own bed before locking herself in the bathroom.

"So," Adam started. "Are you going to tell me about your plans ?"

His question was mostly directed at Henry, since Gansey was not willing to give him a clue. And Ronan... well, Adam doubted he even knew.

"A lot of hanging around. Maybe some dancing at night, then... you'll have the whole sunday to get over it. Oh, you should think about opening your gifts at some point."

Henry pointed at the pile of giftwrap and ribbons. Adam narrowed his eyes. He nearly forgot about these.

Hopefully, it will only happen once a year.

"Yeah, right."

He started folding the covers and putting pillows in their place, purposely ignoring Gansey's disapproving look. Balloons where still everywhere. He ended up retrieving his crown from the floor and sat on one of the bunk beds to give it a closer look, which he had been dying for since it landed on his head.

The item was a fine goldsmith work. It was a round, golden crown. There were more precious stones than he thought. They made it even shinier. Complicated patterns laced themselves to form the general shape. He noticed the ley lines symbol under each crown triangle. Each intersection featured a small, brown gemstone. Or very dark red. Rubies ?

There was nothing to tell where did it came from. It was made to tell his story— or at least, the bits Ronan knew about — through runes and abstract geometrical figures. Some of them were so tiny that they may go unnoticed. He extended his arm to put some distance between his eyes and the object. It had simple lines and was elegant. It was made to fit him, in every meaning of the word.

It was beautiful. Too beautiful for him. He set it aside to dress properly, muting every thought he allowed on a normal day.

_It's too much. Even if Ronan did not spent money on it. I can't keep it. He should have given it to someone worthy instead._

Ronan's casual stare popped his bubble. He wished he didn't had to dress after getting rid of the loose shirt he slept with. That will be rude for the others. Especially Gansey, who looked slightly embarrassed by the percentage of exposed skin in the room.

Later, then.

An hint of amusement brightened Ronan's eyes for a moment as he noticed Adam's helpless shrug. Adam thought he will point it out, but he started talking to Gansey instead.

"You'd better hurry, Sargent will return soon."

Adam was not sure whether Ronan looked away as Gansey changed. If it pleased him to keep looking that way, he was very likely to keep doing so.

Gansey's behavior did not change the slightest bit.

"Is there a green area around ?" Henry asked. "Sleeping is fine, but eating here will be troublesome."

Somehow, a map of the surroundings was laid flat on the ground. Definitely a Gansey idea. Adam wondered about where did he get such a detailed one.

"Damn it," Ronan said. "Did you really need a map ?"

Even after Glendower has ended, he will find another reason to carry maps around nonetheless.

"You never know," Gansey replied.

They eventually found a good spot and packed their things, waiting for Blue to join the rest of the group. Her clothing was as colorful as it used to be. She added a long feather earring which poked her left shoulder when she tilted her head to the side.

"Let's go, since Jane is ready."

Gansey naturally took the lead. Adam did not mind. He thought about holding Ronan's hand, then decided it wasn't the safest thing to do in public. He casually brushed the back of his hand against Ronan's instead. Hopefully, the spot Gansey and Henry settled for was far enough from people to protect them from most life-threatening circumstances. Except hornets, but they were not able to know before getting there.

"You're too thoughtful for a king," Ronan noticed.

He didn't speak loud enough for everyone to hear. Adam's gaze followed Henry, who was as fabulous and carefree as he used to be.

"It's princes have all the fun," he replied.

His tone was stern. That's not exactly what he wanted, but he went along with it. Ronan briefly squeezed his hand. He wish they could behave like any other couple — Blue and Gansey being the closest example — instead of hiding from the world to keep each other safe.

"That's true. But kings have power."

The power to destroy, Adam thought. He smiled, because that's what he thought Ronan expect him to do.

"You can do whatever you want, Parrish. I mean— not just today."

Of course, Ronan didn't buy it. Adam did not know what to do. Hide behind a mask of politeness was Gansey's thing. It worked once with him, but he was not willing to try again.

"I'd kiss you, but we'd slow everyone down, plus, Henry may be traumatized forever."

Ronan did not seem to think of the latter as a valuable argument. Adam remind him that Henry was still under his protection, which earned him an unimpressed shrug.

"Later, then."

Their promise lingered in the air, not making it any heavier. He made Ronan smile once. Surely, he can do it again.

They reached the meadow fifteen minutes later, and had to walk for ten more minutes to get where they want to. Adam's crown was sometimes followed by curious gazes, but he didn't feel uncomfortable. Happiness didn't leave room for any negative feeling. Gansey stopped walking.

"Here ?" Blue asked."

Adam's first thought was to compare this place to Cabeswater. The two did not shared many common traits. He searched for hornets, or bees, but couldn't see any. Didn't mean there weren't.

"Is this safe ?" Ronan asked.

"Safe as life," Gansey replied.

"Which means not really, regarding how safe was your life until now," Blue noticed.

Henry sat under a tree. He was tired of walking.

"I'm still alive, Jane."

"A miracle," Adam added.

Gansey side-glanced at him. Betrayal was not a part of his plan.

"I stepped on a nest last time. I'm pretty sure hornets don't usually build something anywhere lower than a meter above the ground."

"We're not taking that risk, Gansey."

Adam and him had a silent conversation which lasted only few seconds. Gansey pursed his lips, then looked away.

"It's okay," Blue said. "There seem to be a better area not too far."

Henry and her studied the map again and came up with this solution. More walking then. They quickly reached a clearing. That didn't prevent them to investigate for anything that can sting. They did not sat before making sure the place was safer than life.

Henry suggested Gansey to carry hornet repellent around. Blue doubted the product's efficiency. So did Ronan. Adam wondered what was Helen's part in this. Did they manage to contain her embarrassingly creative mind ? He doubted it, and the idea of whatever she achieved for him was worrisome.

Until now, they did a good job at not embarrassing him. They crossed few lines he wouldn't allow them past on another day, but overall, it was fine. People received gifts on their birthday, as Ronan made him notice. He can't complain about that. The celebration was a part of the ritual too, even if he wasn't used to.

He took a deep breath. Everything will be fine. He himself did a good job at not ruining the fun. He had to keep going this way.

"Aren't you hungry, Adam ?"

He blinked few times. Thanks to his hearing, he did not even know who spoke.

"No. Yes. Probably."

Ronan was not eating much either, but that was a habit for him. They sat in a circle, and his deaf ear was a real burden. He had to focus twice as much to listen to everyone. Time passed in a gentle blur. They stopped eating. Ronan laid on his lap. Henry, Blue and Gansey kept reminiscing about their road trip. They made more plans for the future.

Adam lived in the present, and the only past memories he allowed in his mind were the events which started after his last class on friday.

"Lynch ?"

Ronan opened his eyes. He always looked like he will strike someone with a sarcastic reply. Adam wasn't afraid. He faced worse than Ronan's wit. He faced himself, for instance.

"Adam ?"

Adam had many things to say. He settled for a neutral ground.

"Where is Chainsaw ?"

Ronan closed his eyes.

"Hell if I know."

Adam's laugh was the last missing piece to this scenery. Ronan's raven was certainly somewhere, not too far away. He did not remember them being apart more than few hours.

"Aren't you going to Hell anyway ?"

Adam wished him the opposite. Ronan was a good person even if he wasn't excited by the idea of behaving like one.

"That'll make up for a lifetime of happiness at the Barns, I guess."

Ronan never confessed anything like most people did. Adam learned how to take it anyway. He leaned forward, and Ronan pushed himself on his elbows to close the gap between them. The kiss they shared was soft, miles away from their hurry of the first days.

"A lifetime of happiness for an eternity of suffering ?" Adam thoughtfully repeated. "That doesn't sound fair."

Especially after all of Ronan went through.

"Is anything ?"

It was just the two of them, discussing philosophical matters in the middle of a great parc. Adam recalled having deep conversations with Ronan. Not often, but they happened. He enjoy it, as long as it didn't end up with a heated argument.

"It is fair to get bad grades when you do not study."

"It isn't fair to graduate when you didn't study."

Adam stroked his cheek.

"You did study."

"Barely."

It didn't matter, in Adam's opinion. He'd rather have him here, laying on the soft grass and ticklish flowers than struggling for another year.

"Whatever. An eternity is not worth a lifetime."

"Of course it is."

A lifetime without Adam was just the same as an eternity. He can live through both, but that will be boring.

"Don't be silly."

Ronan snorted. He was realistic.

They kissed again. Adam was briefly amazed by the fact his crown stubbornly remained on his head no matter what he did. He wasn't focused enough to dwell on it.

At some point, they heard Gansey shouting and Blue laughing. Adam pulled back. 

"They're so annoying."

Ronan's statement made him smile.

"It's unfair that you make me smile so often when I can barely achieve that."

Ronan quietly guided his hand to his own chest. Adam felt his heart beating through the fabric of his shirt. His pulse was so fast, it felt like the tempo of another song he'd annoy them with whenever they used his car. Adam knew his own heartbeat was still close to normal.

"It's only fair," Ronan replied, "when such turmoil happens each time we touch."

His features did not display any sign of being troubled. Adam felt the corner of his lips twitching again.

"Sounds like you found something that's fair."

Ronan kissed the back of his hand, then his palm.

"A lifetime of happiness at the Barns," he repeated. "With you."

The two last words surprised Adam. He had guessed about them, but he didn't think Ronan will go as far as saying them out loud. Even if only both of them could hear.

"I'll tell you what," Adam said, "if you go to Hell then I'm coming along."

Ronan's protestation died against his palm. It travelled up to his eyes. Adam's hand remained pressed against his lips few more seconds. Then, his freedom of speech returned. He used it to say something in Irish. Adam had no clue about what. He assumed it was another curse. He laughed, again. Nothing else was expected from Ronan Lynch.

"I love you too," he replied, laughing even more.

Ronan cracked a smile. For a split second, he thought Adam actually understood what he meant. He did curse after noticing the smile plastered on his features. The other three plainly stared, not even bothering to hide it.

"Damn it," Ronan muttered. "Why do they look like we're the ones wearing awfully offensive colors ?"

Gansey seemingly made a point at wearing uncommon polos. Adam never saw that shade of orange. He suspected they were made especially for Gansey.

"And boat shoes," he added.

Blue rubbed off on him. Ronan didn't know that, though.

"I wish Chainsaw would crash in Cheng's hair," he sighed.

"He'd roast her for dinner."

"They'd meet again in the oven."

Adam winced. That may be a bit too graphic for him.

" _Oh my god, Lynch._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact : they're all lowkey thinking about Noah (hence why they avoid glitter-ish things) but no one wants to ruin the fun.

**Author's Note:**

> They're all kings and queens and deserve to be happy, fight me. (Also, fluff.)


End file.
